Consumers using the World Wide Web make purchases at electronic commerce merchants using credit cards. In order to gain access to a service provided by a merchant, a user may first be required to create an account with the merchant. For example, in order to purchase an item from a website operated by a merchant or receive special offers from the merchant, the user may first be required to create an account with the merchant. Typically, creating an account with a service provider requires the user to provide detailed personal information. Such detailed personal information may include the user's name, home address, telephone number, email address, and payment information (e.g., credit card number), among other information. In providing this information, a user may be required to manually enter data via an input device (e.g., a keyboard of a laptop or desktop computer or a touchscreen of a mobile phone or tablet, etc.). The manual entry of this information may be time-consuming, and the user may make mistakes in entering the data. Accounts may be created using alternative methods (e.g., signing up for an account over the phone by speaking to a representative of the service provider, etc.), but these alternative methods may be time-consuming and may lead to erroneous data being recorded by the service provider as well as increased data transmissions over computer networks as data has to be transmitted multiple times in order to address such situations.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.